The first daughter
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline Forbes is like any other girl she goes to college has a boyfriend has friends the only difference is Caroline's the presidents daughter and has a secret service agent follow her everywhere.


"Caroline don't forget we leave in two days for the state dinner this weekend."

Caroline Forbes a long blonde haired twenty one year old from America currently living in London. Is currently looking for an outfit for her date tonight, replies to her best friend Enzo who is always dressed in a suit and has short brown hair and an English accent. " I haven't forgot, just remember I'm flying first class on a regular airplane and I don't want to hear anything else about it from anyone else. Maybe tonight you could just not come on the date."

Enzo leaning in the doorway to Caroline's closet checks his watch. " You know Damon is going to be all up in arms about you flying commercial. You also know I can't let you go alone on this date, I did let you have a little independence four months ago and you almost created an international incident. I got in trouble with Damon for leaving you alone. Where you go I go."

"I know Damon will flip out and I love doing the opposite of what he says its so much fun. How was I supposed to know that the party would end in skinny dipping, and since you don't like people invading your space and that's why I can't have friends over you have to help me pick out an outfit."

Enzo rolls his eyes picking out outfits is not in his job description. "Fun for you maybe I have to hear him going on about how this is not what is supposed to happen. I was not going to spend the next four years in a dorm room, or in a sorority house."

It's Caroline's time to roll her eyes while she holds up a purple mid thigh dress up and jeans and a tan sweater up. "The public elected my mom they wanted change well they got it first woman and first daughter who is going to college living her best life and is having fun I don't care what the media thinks that's why I have you. Damon is too stuffy always complaining about the rules and this is not how its done. That's why we get along so great Enzo your not too stuffy don't get me wrong your still stuffy but not Damon level stuffy."

"Thank you, now where are we going tonight?"

"Dans Le noir."

Enzo points to the jeans and sweater. "Also the day after your mother's dinner you have lunch with your friends. Please try not to create a scandal."

Caroline smiles she is not excited about this dinner but is so excited about meeting up with her friends she hasn't seen them in months. " We've never had any scandal."

" You practically shut down Pennsylvania Avenue and had a party. The only reason the cops were not called was because of who your mom is."

" That was a graduation and going away party. It had to be big I was leaving the country plus I remember you enjoying yourself you even got kissed."

Enzo is doing what he's always wanted to do, Protect people but he never thought he would be in charge of a college student. He always thought he would be in DC not in London protecting her daughter even though he has become best friends with Caroline she is still his job. "That girl kissed me and I was on duty. I will make you a deal if you wear a microphone and a speaker I will stay one car behind you and not come in the restaurant."

Caroline sticks her head out of her room " Really."

Enzo nods and Caroline runs out of her room in jeans and a tank top and throws her arms around his neck. " Your the best Enzo love you."

" Love you too now get dressed he will be here soon."

**Xxx**

Just as Enzo is finishing putting the microphone and speaker on Caroline. The speaker is in her ear so they can still talk to each other and the microphone so he can hear what is going is on her tank top under her lightweight tan sweater. When they hear a knock on the door.

Caroline smiles as she answers it and reveals her boyfriend of a year Klaus Mikaelson dirty blonde curly hair, London native, they met her first week here she was on campus looking around making sure she knows where everything is, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into Klaus and because Enzo was with her when she bumped into Klaus after Enzo made sure she was ok he pinned Klaus to the side of a building they were next to. Caroline got Enzo to release and played it off saying Enzo is protective of her.

**Xxx**

After Klaus and Caroline get seated in the restaurant Caroline sees Klaus looking around like he's looking for someone. "What's wrong?"

"Just looking for your shadow Enzo."

Caroline can't hide the smile creeping on her face. She leans her head down slightly so this comment can be directed into the microphone. "He took the night off." She hears Enzo snickering in her ear piece.

After they ordered Caroline decides to tell him her news. " So you remember how I told you I'm from America."

Klaus nods not knowing where this is going. Enzo is in a black car outside the restaurant eating listening when he heard that his first thought was she's not going to tell him the truth.

"My mom is having a dinner in two days its this big thing really boring I have to go and support my mom so I won't be here this weekend if you wanted to hangout, go see a movie, draw a picture of me, I won't be in the country.

" Where in America do you live? You've never said and when I've asked you you've always said all over the east coast."

Caroline shyly looks down she doesn't like discussing her life in America she's not ashamed of it, she just doesn't want to be known for it. So she doesn't give an exact location in America of where she's from. " Washington DC."

**Xxx**

The next day after classes she sits down at the table in their dinning room when Enzo informs her. "Last night I called Damon gave him an update and told him you were adamant about flying commercial. After listening to him go on about how this is not how its done for twenty minutes. I told him that he is more then willing to call you and try to talk you out of it but good luck because you are quite stubborn. He finally relented and said 'I will be at the airport with my men to pick you up at eight thirty am.'"

Caroline smiles and leans across the table and places a kiss on Enzo's cheek. " Your the best seriously why haven't they switched Damon out for you is beyond me. You would a way better head then him."

Enzo nods at the compliment as he is getting up from the table to put his mug in the sink. " Thank you but I'm happy in my position. We have to pack we are leaving at midnight here so we can make it to DC by eight."

"Ugh midnight seriously why do international flights have to be so late/early, I'm sleeping on this trip. How many photographers are going to be at the airport?"

"Since we are getting there at eight thirty am I would say between none and two but to be on the safe side don't wear sweats, yoga pants, leggings or any lounge wear getting off the plane."

Caroline yells to Enzo as she is entering her room. "The public better be happy with their choice because I am giving up so much."

**Xxx**

As she is packing she gets a text from Klaus. "Hey love want to do something tonight before you leave."

She smiles at the text and replies. " I would love to but our flight takes off at midnight we land at eight ten in the morning but by the time we leave the airport it will probably be eight thirty."

"I'm sorry my love I'm always a call away if you need me. Love you."

Caroline smiles down at the text they have only recently declared their love for each other. "Love you."

**Xxx**

At ten Enzo pokes his head into Caroline's room. "Ready to go?"

Caroline who is laying on her bed texting her best friends in DC that she is coming home looks up. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I see you've decided to change on the plane."

Caroline looks down at her yoga pants, tank top and pink sports jacket with thumb holes. " I'm sleeping on the plane and London doesn't care who I am."

After they board the plane Caroline settles into her seat in first class she tells Enzo. " Please knock on the door half an hour before we land so I can get ready." Enzo nods as Caroline slides the doors concealing her area he hears. "Thank you." She gets comfy in the little bed they have and falls asleep.

Three hours into the journey a stewardess comes by with drinks and snacks she is about to knock on Caroline's doors when Enzo stops her. "She's asleep so she won't want anything but I'll take a sparkling lime."

**Xxx**

At seven forty in morning Enzo knocks on Caroline's door "Time to wake up."

"Thank you. Did you get any sleep?"

"I got a couple hours. When we land it's not just me protecting you anymore it's Damon's whole team so there's time for me to go to my home and sleep."

After Caroline changes into jeans, a pink sweater over her white tank top, puts some makeup on and brushes her hair again. She sits in her bed facing Enzo. " I know I was not what you were expecting when you became a secret service agent but I'm really happy you become my detail. I know I complain a lot about how much I'm giving up but this is my moms dream she is the president, I am the presidents daughter I don't really have a need to complain but I do and I'm sorry you have to deal with it."

"Your right this is not what I expected. I wouldn't want to be the other agents who stay in the White House and go to functions with your mom. I get to go to London with you, go to college and parties. I have fun."

**Xxx**

Waiting for them as they get off the plane is Damon Salvatore black hair matching his black suit and black sunglasses, with the same expression he has every time he sees Caroline annoyed since he has to deal with her. His team of men all in black suits with ear sets so they can communicate with each other. "Miss Forbes. Hope your flight was adequate it would of been appropriate to take Air Force one."

"Mr. Salvatore. My flight was very pleasant I enjoyed it a lot. I'm not the president or Vice President using the air forces for my personal use would be wrong. Don't you know."

Damon glares at Caroline cursing everything wondering how his life ended up protecting Caroline when his brother Stefan gets to protect the president. Caroline smiles knowing she won as they are heading to the doors everyone hears a male voice yelling Caroline's name.

Caroline stops and looks around she knows that British voice, she can't believe he's here. She looks to Enzo who is looking at her "He followed you."

Damon sees a stranger running towards them calling Caroline's name. He motions for some of his men to surround Caroline while the rest of his men tackle Klaus to the ground. Caroline tries to push her way out of the black suited circle. "Seriously get off him. I know him he's...my boyfriend."

Damon looks down at Klaus then at Caroline and finally at Enzo "This is the boyfriend?"

Enzo nods. Damon motions for his men to stand Klaus up. Caroline elbows her way out of the circle and rushes over to Klaus. "I'm sorry about him I would say he's not usually like that but he is."

Klaus looks around the airport it's practically empty the employees, twelve men in suits and Caroline are all that is in this airport. "What is going on?"

"Better question why are you here I'm happy to see you but why are you here?"

"Don't try to change the topic what is going on why was I just tackled to the ground for just calling your name."

Caroline looks back at Enzo who nod he's there if she needs back up. " I'm not just visiting my mom for a regular mother/daughter dinner. I'm here for the state dinner. My mom is the president of the United States making me the first daughter. My mom is the first woman president and the first president to not have a first spouse since my parents divorced when I was seven. You joke that Enzo is my shadow and he's always around it's his job he's my secret service detail. The men who just attacked you were secret service."

Klaus is speechless he thought Caroline was secretive about her life because she was ashamed of it but he never thought of this. "Can you stay here for a moment."

Caroline runs back over to Enzo, Damon and his team. " We have to take him with us. He flew all the way from London to surprise me it's sweet."

"No absolutely not."

"Damon live a little and if my mom has a problem with it I'll tell her it was my idea." Caroline looks Damon straight in the eyes "He is leaving this airport with me I don't care what you have to say. Plus they can only keep this airport closed for so long so it's better if he comes so the nice people of Arlington can get on their planes."

Damon looks over at Enzo written all over his face is one expression talk to her. Enzo puts his hands up in a don't look at me as Caroline walks back towards Klaus. " When we are not on American soil I'm her detail but we're on American soil she's her responsible. I'm going home I'll be back for the dinner."

**Xxx**

"This whole time you've been the presidents daughter. We've been together for a year and you never mentioned it. Do any of our friends know?"

"Davina, only because she woke up in the middle of the night and saw that the news was on and they were talking about my mom."

As they are leaving the airport people are shouting . Caroline stops to take a couple pictures then Damon motions for her to get into the fourth of seven black Mercedes. She slides in and when Damon protests that Klaus ride in the last car she pulls him into her car.

**Xxx**

The seven cars pull up to the gates of the White House the car they are in stops and Damon takes Klaus by the arm and drags him out of the car. The security at the gate makes Klaus empty his pockets, takes his jacket off, spreads his arms and legs while the guard body searches him. After he's been cleared he climbs back in and lays his head back.

Caroline places her hand on his arm " I'm sorry it's protocol and for national security."

Caroline's Mercedes pulls up to the front doors of the residential part of the White House. She gets out and turns back to Klaus who is still in the car. "Are you coming? I can always have the driver drive you back to the airport if you don't think your up for this."

Klaus is speechless he can not believe where he is right now. Of course he's heard and seen the White House on tv but he never expected he would be entering as boyfriend of the first daughter.

**Xxx**

As they walk down the halls they pass men bowing their heads at Caroline saying welcome back Miss Forbes. They go up the second floor where the bedrooms are, they enter the room on the right of the landing.

"Welcome to where I keep my clothes or as it's titled in the tours: the first daughters room, also known as the east bedroom, Nancy Reagan's old office and the yellow room. I've heard them all."

They walk in and it's very different then Caroline's personality or the apartment in London, Caroline is fun outgoing, peppy and this room is bland. Tan walls, in the center of the room there is a huge bed with white sheets and a white canopy above the bed and flowing down the rails. Five different areas to sit in this big room: couch, love seat, Lounge, regal chairs, and a desk.

Caroline turns to Klaus who is taking in this room. He's never seen a bedroom this big and this bland. "I hardly ever sleep in here when I'm in DC it's just so dull and they don't want me painting the walls and since this is not my regular residence they didn't want me to make any changes. I usually sleep in the queen's bedroom which is on the other side of the stairs, it's pink and much prettier. There's a sunroom upstairs that I sleep in during the summer. I have to go find my mom who is probably in the oval which is in the west wing so could you stay here. I would advice not leaving there's tours, and security you might get thrown out if you leave. There's a game room upstairs or a bowling alley downstairs if you don't want to wait in here."

"Um you don't have a living room I can wait in."

Caroline scrunches up her face and rubs her temple. " Well we do but it's off my mom's room and it's in her private quarters. I'm allowed in because I'm family but I don't think anyone would like excuse the phase a civilian in the private quarters of the first family. There's not many visitor only rooms. I guess you could stay in the bowling alley or if you want the visitors foyer."

Down two flight of stairs to the ground level and sandwiched between the chocolate shop and cold storage is the bowling alley. This is the most color Klaus has seen in this house. The walls are bright red the presidential seal is on the floor where you toss the ball. The sides of the lanes are bright blue, above the pins is a large sign in orange letters that spell out strike. There's pictures of bowling bowls and past presidents bowling. On the left there is a huge sticker on the wall that has the White House behind a bowling ball. Under the sticker are bright red chairs next to a screen that tells you the score.

**Xxx**

As she is making her way to the Oval Office she finds three of what she thinks is their five dogs. One of the three are her's the golden retriever puppy surprises her since she didn't know her mom got another retriever, a fluffy Pomeranian, and a Shih Tzu. As she comes down the hallway the Pomeranian and the Shih Tzu run to her and surround her legs she bends down and pet them while they lick her. The golden retriever stays back he doesn't know her. Caroline loves all the dogs they have in the White House.

She turns down the last corridor at the end is the oval. As she is getting closer she sees the guards. "Is my mom in there?"

Stefan, Damon's brother is the head of the presidents security he is standing outside the oval with another guard. "Yes but she asked not to be disturbed as she is working on a bill."

"Daughter beats bill writing."

Caroline goes to reach for the door but Stefan stops her. " She's busy you'll have to wait."

Caroline rolls her eyes and steps back leaning against the wall. "You and your brother are the worst."

With Stefan's non reaction and Caroline not going to change her mind, she is going to visit with her mom before she finds out about Klaus from someone. She eyes the walkway behind the oval and smiles. The blonde glances at Stefan and the other guard and they are talking with each other not paying attention to her.

Caroline slides down the hall a little and sneakily slides into the cabinet room. She doesn't realize there's a meeting going on till she hears a woman clear her throat. She turns around at the doors going outside to the west colonnade which is just a outside walkway. She faces her mom's Vice President Bonnie Bennett.

**Xxx**

Liz has a secret door going out into the walkway in front of the rose garden. She quickly walks down the path to the palm room. "Your back not even two hours and I've already gotten a phone called saying you interrupted my Vice Presidents meeting with general Parker."

Caroline had been looking out the glass door watching the snow waiting for her mom. The palm room has a bunch of boxwood topiary and ferns. It's basically a gazebo inside. The glass door Caroline had been looking out has two big potted ferns on each side of the door. "I didn't mean to Interrupt her meeting I didn't know anyone was in the room, and I wouldn't of interrupted Bonnie's meeting if Stefan would of let me in the oval."

Liz has missed her daughter so much, she didn't want Caroline to move to England but she knew Caroline wanted to so she sent Enzo with her. After Caroline had refused to be followed around by a hoard of secret service agents. She pulls her daughter into her arms. "Caroline I've missed you so much. How are you?"

Caroline and Liz are sitting next to each other on the bench underneath an oval portrait of a lady named Liberty holding a American flag with an American eagle behind her. " I've missed you too mom. I'm having fun London is great my classes are good. You bought another golden retriever and you didn't tell me. There is something I have to tell you too, I accidentally brought a boy home."

Liz's eyes widen in surprise they never really had a sit down talk about boys. Her job demands so much of her time it was hard to raise Caroline especially when Caroline's dad couldn't take the demands of Liz's job anymore and wanted a divorce. Caroline was seven when they divorced and Liz moved them from Virginia where she was a senator to DC where she became a congresswomen.

"I'm sorry, after Sassy I didn't know how tell you. All the dogs we have are small and mostly yours, I've missed having a big dog. I went over it in my head for weeks and Two months ago after a phone call with the French President I decided to buy one. His name is Beau. You brought a boy home?"

"Accidentally, I had no plans to bring him here or tell him about this world."

Liz places her hand over her daughters on the bench "How do you 'accidentally' bring a boy home?"

"Um he followed me here from London. Then when we were leaving the airport he called my named and Damon had his men tackle him to the ground. We've been dating for a year. His name's Klaus he's in the bowling alley. I met him my first week in London he's really sweet and nice."

"Is it serious, do you love him?"

Caroline looks away blushing " Yeah we've been together for a year and I do love him."

Liz is happy for her daughter she knows Caroline is not the biggest fan of all the government agents. "I want to meet him you've been dating for a year and this is the first I'm hearing of him."

Hearing that Caroline realizes something and she can get payback on Damon for him making his men tackle Klaus and try to dictate her life. She smiles up at her mom with a gotcha smile on her face. " You didn't know about Klaus? I thought Damon would've told you his boss and it's not like he's a country away he works here."

"No he didn't tell me. I'll meet you in the bowling alley after I deal with him." Liz looks down at her watch " Actually I'll meet him if there's time tonight after the dinner which he can't attend Caroline or tomorrow. Where is he going to be during the dinner tonight?"

"I've already texted Kat and Kai they are going to keep him company probably grill him about our relationship. Make sure he's good enough for me."

Caroline goes to get up but Liz says "You weren't going to tell him about this world. Are you ashamed calling this place home of me being president?"

She returns to the bench and faces her mom. "Of course I'm not ashamed of you. I'm so proud of you, I love living in a home that has a swimming pool, sun room, elevator, gym, rose garden, movie theater, basketball court and a chocolate shop. I didn't tell him because he didn't know who I was he thought I was a regular girl and Enzo was a protective friend. I was going to eventually tell him...maybe. I really do love being the first daughter."

**Xxx**

Caroline walked her mom back to the oval as she is leaving she walks past Damon who was called into the office about keeping secrets from Liz. "Have fun."

The glaring and the devious smiling between the both goes unnoticed by Liz who was looking down at the bill on her desk. " I've just been informed that you knew of my daughters boyfriend but didn't tell me anything why?"

Damon rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably trying to come up with a reason that will not get him fired. "You've been busy Madame President I didn't want to tell you about less important things."

"I am a mother before a president. I don't get to talk to her as often as I want because of meetings, treaties, dinners...etc. When I do get to talk with her it's only for a couple minutes before I get called away or she is busy. I put you as the head of my daughters security you are to give me a detailed memo of my daughters whereabouts and daily life and you haven't in months. The last one you gave me all it said was Caroline had a quiet night in. I know my daughter she does not have quiet nights in she loves parties and being with people. Since you've done a terrible job of informing me of my daughters life I am demoting you from head of security of my daughter to just security."

Damon looks down at the ground ashamed he likes his job. "Understood am I to stay here in DC or go to London?"

"You are to stay in DC and take care of our dogs. Now go I have other business to tend too."

**Xxx**

Klaus picks up another bowling bowl when the door open he turns around he expect someone to come in and say he's not allowed to be in here. Instead It's Caroline carrying a teacup Yorkshire terrier. " What's with the dog?"

Caroline smiles down at the dog in her arms while she pets it." It's one of my dogs. When my parents told me they were getting a divorce they didn't want me to be sad or blame myself for their marriage failing so they bought me a golden retriever puppy. I loved that dog, Her name was Sassy. When I was fifteen my mom, Sassy and I were living in a townhouse here in DC. One night my mom and her congressional aide were going over notes and what was on the schedule for tomorrow. The aide was getting ready to leave he opened up the door and as he was leaving Sassy ran out we never found her. We searched for hours and nothing Sassy was gone I was devastated. I had Sassy since I was seven. I didn't go to school the next day for one I was mourning Sassy and two I was so tired from searching for her all night. For my sixteenth birthday my mom got me Chloe here a teacup Yorkshire terrier, Rose a Pomeranian, and a pug named Lily. When she was elected president I knew she would need a presidential dog so I gave her a Charles spaniel named Charlie, and a Shih Tzu named Ivy. Two months ago my mom got a golden retriever named Beau."

"Wow, why are your dogs not with you in London why are they here?"

As Caroline goes to answer they are interrupted by Damon."Caroline your friends are here. This is the White House not the sorority house you can't parade people in and out."

" I know this is the White House but this is also my home so if I want my two best friends and my boyfriend here I dont see why they can't since there is a whole staff of people in here not bothered by what I do. Also we are going to be in the sky parlor which last time I checked was part of the first family living area and you have no jurisdiction in the family area."

As Caroline and Klaus are leaving the bowling alley Caroline leans into Damon and whispers. "How did the meeting with my mom go?"

Damon grunts out. "I've been demoted. I'm to take care of the dogs."

Caroline swallows the laugh and replies" Bring my dogs to the sun room."

**Xxx**

Carolines best friends in DC are Katerina Petrova and Kai Parker, Katerina's parents work in congress while Kai's father is the general of the army.

"London has been good to you honey."

Caroline spins as enters the west wing lobby almost laughing at Katerina's observation of her." Thank you. You both look good too."

Klaus watching Caroline smiling and spinning reminds him of why he fell in love with her.

As they are going to the across The hall To the residence the group of people touring the white hour are going through the entrance hall. " We have a guest first daughter Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiles at the group putting on her best first daughter smile. She even sends them a wave as they take pictures of her and her friends. As Caroline leads her friends and Klaus behind the stairs she presses a button and doors open to the family elevator. " Everyone in next stop third floor."

Klaus is speechless he can't believe his girlfriend never told him anything about her home life. Kai sees the expression of awe on Klaus' face and leans forward to Caroline and whispers in her ear. " You never told him about your DC life?"

Instead of replying Caroline crunches up her nose, closes her eyes and shakes her head no. " It's a good thing your adorable." Which earns Kai a shove.

**Xxx**

The elevator doors opens up into the end of the center hall. Klaus follows them halfway down the center hall, up a ramp into a circular room, filled with windows, a kitchen off to the side, a small table in the middle of the two couches and two leather chairs, a larger table off to the side with roses on it while there is a mini tree in front of the one of the windows.

As Klaus is still taking in his surroundings Damon comes in with a Pomeranian, a pug, and a Teacup Yorkshire terrier. Caroline plants herself on the ground and lets her dogs surround her. " Klaus Are you ok you haven't said much since we arrived. I know its a lot to handle but this is my life: secret service following me everywhere, trips to the Oval Office to see my mom, hanging out with my best friends Kat and Kai, being with my dogs, making Damon's life miserable with my presence which is actually a lot of fun."

Klaus sits down on one of the chairs while Kat and Kai sit on one of the couches, Kai is sitting straight up with a arm across the back of the couch while Kat has her head on Kai's lap and her legs draped across the back of the couch. Caroline and the dogs are in of the table in front of the couch with her friends. " Why did you never tell me about any of this. You are a big deal in America, you have a whole different life then you do in London?"

Chloe the Teacup Yorkie crawled into Caroline's lap while Lily the pug and Rose the Pomeranian are just walking around her. " I know, I didn't know how to tell you. When we met you didn't know who I was and I was surprised and I kinda liked it then we got to know each other and started to date and I wanted to tell you but it never felt like the right time."

"It's a lot to take in my girlfriend is the first daughter of America and she lives with six dogs."

Caroline lets out a sigh and Kat looks over at him. " You just found out your girlfriend has been keeping a whole side of herself from you and your biggest concern is she has dogs."

Then she glances at Caroline " Seriously honey I don't think he's worth it."

Caroline shrugs. "Give him a chance. It's a lot right now."

**Xxx**

Klaus has remained quiet taking in everything walking around the room just watching the interactions Caroline has with her friends and her dogs. She's so delicate with her dogs it's like she doesn't want them to break she pets them very softly and gives them lots of kisses.

Caroline comes over to him looking out the glass doors heading out to the promenade watching the snow fall. "Hey I have to go downstairs and get ready for the state dinner. Your going to have to stay up here while everyone is on the first floor. You can get to know Kat and Kai. I'm sorry you come to DC to see me and I spring on you that I'm the first daughter and I leave you in bowling alley and your not even a bowler. Then I have to leave you on the third floor sun room with two strangers because I have to go to this dinner. I had thought of Kat and Kai taking you to their apartment but I knew you would say no so I decided that you'll all stay up here. I love you."

Caroline leaves a kiss on his cheek as she leaves. " Behave both of you. I'm leaving my boyfriend and my dogs in your company I want them to remain in one condition when I get back."

"We've always returned them in good condition."

As Caroline is leaving she turns back around. "Age ten my second favorite white blouse Kat you borrowed it, at the time your cousin Elena was in town and you both were in a fight my shirt had so many stains on it that not even the dry cleaners could get them all out."

Kat looks down ashamed she remembers returning the blouse to Caroline and being so embarrassed of what happened. When Elena threw the first pile of mud at her she screamed not just because of the mud but this was not her blouse.

**Xxx**

Caroline is checking her makeup in the mirror when there is a knock on her door " Who is it?'

"Enzo, Are you ready?"

"Come in I need your help." Enzo comes in and Caroline turns around to reveal her floor length green strapless gown is not zipped "Would you?"

He nods and zips it up. " You look lovely. Ready, guests have already arrived and your mother has already done a once over of the room and not seen you."

"Almost just one more thing." Caroline reaches down and grabs both hair spray and perfume. She sprays the hairspray first then the perfume. " Now I'm ready." Caroline has matching green heels and a little purse that only holds her phone so she can still text her friends and Klaus upstairs.

As Caroline and Enzo are descending a back stairwell down to the state dinning room Caroline asks " Please tell me the Lockwood's did not bring their son?"

Enzo bites his lower lip before he answers. "He is in attendance and when your mother and his parents were saying hello he asked where you were?"

As they step off the last stair across from the state dinning room. Caroline groans as she looks into the room full of dressed up people. " Is it too late to go back to England?"

Enzo nods while he squeezes her hand as she has slid her arm through his elbow as they were coming down the stairs.

**Xxx**

As they enter the state dinning room on the first floor its white walls, circular tables all around the room, a fireplace underneath a picture of Abraham Lincoln sitting in a chair. Enzo sees Damon and goes over to him while Caroline goes to walk over to her mom but gets stopped by the French president's son Tyler. " Caroline its been a while, have you been avoiding me, you look amazing."

Caroline does not like Tyler he's arrogant just because he's the French president's son he thinks he's better then everyone including Caroline. She is the closest equal he's going to find considering they are both first children of presidents. He told her the first time they met after her mom was elected that if they were to become a couple and have a family their child would be so powerful coming from two first children of presidents. " Hello Tyler you look handsome tonight I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut this short I need to check in with my mom."

Caroline bit her tongue during that whole conversation she doesn't want to be the reason France and America stop their treaty. Tonight is honoring the peace and friendship between France and America.

She goes over to her mother who excuses herself from talking with general Parker. " I hate talking with Tyler there is so much I have to hold back so I don't create an international incident."

" I know thank you for being here tonight and supporting me, I dont see Klaus here where did you leave him?"

" Of course I'm here for you mom always. Klaus is in the sky parlor with Kat, Kai and my three dogs so no interruptions tonight. Where are your dogs will they be coming in and livening this event up."

Liz looks over at her daughter who is looking around the room she knows she's wondering where Tyler is so she doesn't run into him. " They are in my study being taken care of by an intern."

"The intern should take them upstairs with the others."

"Maybe I'll send you to the study later to relieve the intern of her job later tonight."

Caroline kisses her mom's cheek "Thank you mom."

**Xxx**

Kat looks over at Klaus who is just sitting on the couch looking at the books on the table. "What are you having the hardest time comprehending about all of of this?"

Kai adds "If you say that your girlfriend loves dogs and lives with six we are kicking you outside on promenade I don't care if it's snowing."

Klaus glances over at them he is still questioning what lead him to this spot right now. He doesn't feel like spilling his guts to these strangers even though they are Caroline's best friends they are strangers to him. " I'm comprehending all of this just fine."

Both brunettes roll their eyes. " Whatever I'm hungry. Do you think they restocked the fridge from the summer? Or the kitchen staff would send up some food from the dinner downstairs."

"I don't know I hope so I could totally go for a hamburger even though we can't cook it outside. Even if the kitchen doesn't send food up I as a general's son can just sneak in and get a plate."

It's not fair you're a general's son you get to go all over the place and my parents are just congress people staying in DC they don't even get invited to the big events."

Kai smirks while Kat pushes him " Shut up."

" I wasn't even talking."

"You were thinking and that is as lethal as your mouth."

Klaus is watching both of them discussing and moving over to the kitchen that he didn't think would work. He can tell that this group of friends are close and have a shorthand with each other but he doesn't know if he could fit in with them. " How often are you here?"

While Kai is looking for food Kat answers him. " Whenever Caroline is home. We spend the summers here and in this room. There's everything we need on this floor: bedrooms, kitchen, gym, game room, green room, laundry room, we can grill outside on the promenade."

**Xxx**

Caroline is talking with Carol Lockwood when Tyler comes up to them." Excuse me mom Caroline and I never finished our conversation from earlier."

Carol leaves the two alone, Caroline silently yelling for Carol to stay. " Want to sneak out of here I don't think anyone would miss us."

"Oh wow Tyler um I can't I have important first daughter duties I have to do. Plus dinner and we wouldn't be alone what with your bodyguards and my secret service. We will get that date you want so much one day."

"My bodyguards? We're French and important why would we need a bodyguard. You have security do Americans not realize how important you are?"

Caroline looks around the room for Enzo to help her get out of this conversation. " I have to go my secret service detail wants me with him."

She hurries over to Enzo and whispers in his ear " Please do not let me be alone with Tyler again."

"Of course you realize that sometimes you will have to breath the same air as Tyler."

Caroline side eyes him while smiling at the people passing her and Enzo. "I know that, I'm doing it right on and I hate it. Why couldn't they just leave him in France."

"Your mother invites you to international affairs too. So it's not a totally new thing for Mr and Mrs Lockwood to invite their son with them to the state dinner since that is why we are here too."

"I hate it when you drop your older knowledge on me. Or try to use what is going on as a learning moment."

Enzo rolls his eyes there is no winning with Caroline at the moment.

**Xxx**

After dinner Liz whispers to Caroline " If you want to release the intern from her dog sitting you can but come back please the event is almost over."

Caroline smiles and leaves a peck on her mom's cheek. " Thank you so much I'll be right back love you."

I love you too."

Tyler sees Caroline leave and follows her, Enzo sees both of them leave he follows to to keep Tyler away from Caroline. She quickly rushes through the colonnade to the west wing. Past three offices and a private dinning room. She slides into the Oval Office all the guards are with her mom so she can go in shutting the door behind her and as she is halfway through the room the door behind her opens. She turns around and Tyler is entering the room followed by Enzo.

"Tyler you followed me? Seriously I'm doing an errand for my mom and you thought that was cue for alone time."

Tyler walking closer to her. He came on the trip to win over Caroline and get alone time together. Every time they're together there is always people around except for now. " Since we are both here and alone what do you say?"

Caroline looks behind Tyler at Enzo silently screaming for help, Tyler hasn't noticed Enzo yet. " I say let's go have our date right now, I have to do this errand for my mom first. Go downstairs once you get past the foyer make a left go up the stairs go past the briefing room and go in the next room, I'll meet you there."

Tyler gets the biggest smile on his face he's waited for this moment for years. All he wants is to marry Caroline so they can make a political powerful family. " I'll be waiting."

He turns around and still doesn't notice Enzo who walks over to to Caroline. Once Tyler has left the room Enzo leans over to Caroline. "You do realize where you sent him?"

Caroline has a devious smile on her face when she smiles back at him. "Lets just say there's a situation in the situation room. Plus I didn't see you coming up with any answers to get rid of him. My first thought was to send him to the secret service room but you know how that room is totally off limits to everyone except my mom you guys wont even let me in to the room."

**Xxx**

Caroline followed by Enzo lets herself into her moms private study the room is very small it only houses two chairs a couch and a tiny tv. April Young her moms intern is watching tv while the golden retriever, Charles spaniel and Shih Tzu are laying on the ground not moving they are so bored they don't even look up at who just entered. The Shih Tzu and the Charles spaniel are asleep. April hears the door open but does not recognize Caroline since she's only worked here four months.

"I'm sorry your not supposed to be in here, this is the president's private study I'm only here to watch the dogs."

Caroline bends down to pick up the sleeping Shih Tzu while Enzo picks up the still sleeping Charles spaniel. " I am the presidents daughter Caroline this is my secret service detail Enzo I am releasing you from your obligation. Come on Beau."

The golden retriever gets up shakes itself. They have to walk back to the residence and outside the state dinning room is the elevator that take them to the sky parlor.

**Xxx**

Beau is the first one to enter the sky parlor followed Ivy and Charlie who awoke in the elevator. " Klaus these are my mom's dogs Charlie, Ivy and Beau. We have Chloe, Rose and Lily are mine while Charlie, Ivy and Beau are my mom's."

Klaus has never been a pet person he likes dogs but just not in his home or around his stuff. If a friend has a dog good for him but Klaus is not going to dog sit for that friend. So coming into this and finding that his girlfriend lives not only in the White House but has six dogs is way to much for him. " You look very beautiful is your dinner over?"

Caroline smiles at him he's trying she has to give him credit he's been thrown into this world and he's trying. " No my mom wanted me to bring the dogs together release the intern watching them."

She goes over to Kat and Kai " I think I finally got Tyler to leave me alone and if I didn't it's at least for tonight. You know how he's always going on about how we should date and be a political power couple. I sent him down to the situation room and Enzo told the other secret service guys there's an intruder in the situation room. He won't be going anywhere tonight."

" You are so bad, I am very proud of you."

" We've taught you so well. I remember when you came to DC you were a small innocent naive little girl and now your tricking President's sons, annoying secret service and keeping secret boyfriends you've changed so much."

Caroline laughs at her friends comments.

**Xxx**

Caroline re enters the state dinning room she gives her mom a nod telling her she released the intern while she is looking for the Lockwood's who are talking with her mom. She whispers to Enzo who is behind her " Lets have some fun."

"Must we tonight is for celebrating the The French President Richard Lockwood not for telling them that you got the secret service to detain their son."

"Tyler needs to learn a lesson he can't keep flirting and trying to kiss me not only am I in a relationship but I'm not interested in him. Ive told him countless times maybe this will sink it in. I didn't want it to go this far but Tyler brought this on himself for following me Into the oval."

Caroline weaves her way through the people over to the Lockwood's and her mom. " Excuse Mr and Mrs Lockwood Tyler has been detained for wondering into the situation room and into the oval. The secret service have him in the west wing ground floor lobby."

Mr and Mrs Lockwood share a look and Mr Lockwood whispers to his wife. " I knew something like this would happen. Next time we come to America we are not bringing him. He's made us look like fools in front of the president of America, the diplomats and generals."

" I know I will talk with him after we go get him I can't believe he's being detained."

As Mr. and Mrs. lockwood are being escorted out of the room by Stefan Liz leans down to her daughter. " Why do I have a feeling that you have something to do with the Lockwood's current predicament?"

Caroline looks anywhere then at her mom. " I don't know what your are talking about. All I was doing was releasing the intern and putting your dogs in the sun parlor with mine. It's not my fault Tyler followed me out and tried to make a move on me in the oval."

Liz puts her arm around her daughters shoulders. "When will you two come to some sort of treaty if you will."

"Mom Tyler and I are not diplomats who need to form a treaty. We are just two first children who take the job as first child very differently. He wants to date and have a family with me while I want him as far away from me as possible."

Liz rolls her eyes she didn't know the Lockwood's brought their son until he walked into the room tonight.

**Xxx**

"The dinner is over want leftovers?"

Caroline gets surrounded by dogs when she enters the sky parlor her friends are on the couch she left them on while klaus has moved from next to her friends to the dinning table. She puts her hand on Klaus shoulder and leans down to kiss him on the cheek " Hungry?"

Klaus places his hand on top of hers and runs his thumb over her knuckles." Would this be a date or would your friends be joining us?"

"They would be joining us. I was going to have lunch with them tomorrow but we'll make changes so tomorrow it will just be us maybe we'll see a movie, or I can take you on my tour of the White House."

Caroline brings them to the state dining room it's empty and there are staff cleaning the room. Caroline dashes through the rarely used family dinning room and just on the other side of that room is the serving panty. " Can the kitchen bring up three plates of tonight's dinner up to the state dinning room please."

A waiter places a plate in front of all of them except Caroline who already ate. Klaus expects something fabulous and expensive coming from this building instead sitting in front of him is a piece of steak with green beans and a small side salad in a bowl. He looks over at Kat and Kai who are cutting the steak and eating the green beans he is the only one who is confused that this is what the first family is eating.

**Xxx**

As they were finishing dinner Kai's father comes into the room looking for his son." I was told you were in here, What are you doing and why are you in here?"

" Dad we were eating dinner, we weren't bothering anyone."

"Lets go home your mother is probably worried where you are, Kat I'll drop you off at your home too."

Kai kisses Caroline on the cheek and whispers in her ear " This is so embarrassing."

The later gives him a hug. "I still love you."

"Actually General Kai and I drove here from our apartment and we were planning on spending the night."

The general looks over all the young adults. " The White House is not your home you don't work here this is not a vacation home. I think its time you give the first family a break. I'll walk you both out."

Caroline hugs both her friends and whispers to them." If I'm here your welcome."

**Xxx**

The blonde sits back down and looks over at her boyfriend who just witness all of this and is so done with the day." I'm sorry you had to witness that, I dont know why general Parker had that freak out he usually doesn't care if Kai is here."

"It's been a long day where am I sleeping?"

Caroline takes him by the hand and they go up the grand staircase up to the second floor where their bedrooms while standing on the landing she turns around to face him. " You can choose east or west bedroom or you could sleep with me in the queens bedroom."

"I'll sleep with you."

"Our bags are in the east bedroom I'll meet you in there and show you where we will be sleeping."

While Klaus changes Caroline is going to say good night to her mom. To get to her mom's bedroom she has to enter the west sitting room there are doorways that go into the master bedroom, a private dinning room and a family kitchen.

The blonde pokes her head in her mom's room Who is sitting on the couch talking with Stefan. Liz looks over at her daughter and dismisses Stefan who on his way out whispers to the young blonde. " You cause my brother so much trouble."

Caroline smiles and looks up at him " I know."

Liz has gotten into her bed. Like the other bedrooms this one has tan walls, tan curtains, white bedding, tan canopy that can be pulled around the bed for privacy. A tan couch opposite two green chairs there are two little tables one between the couch and chairs, and the other between both chairs. Between the windows there is a china cabinet/desk.

Caroline lays across the bottom of her mom's bed. " I just wanted to say goodnight love you."

"Good night sweetheart, where are you sleeping tonight?"

" Where I always sleep the queen's bedroom."

Liz reaches down the bed and places her hand on her daughter's. "Must you always annoy the staff. I personally don't care where you sleep but they don't like you sleeping in that room."

Caroline sits up and raises her voice out of frustration. " The staff never gave me a bedroom when you got elected they gave you a bedroom and showed us both where everything is. That first week I slept in here or in the living room. That week I contemplated moving in with dad I didn't want to but the thought crossed my mind. The reason they didn't want to give me a room was because it was junior year of high school and I was going back and forth from here and dad's house in Virginia although I spend more time with you then with dad. They finally gave me a bedroom but told me I couldn't decorate it or make it my own. Then I get Damon as a secret service head who does not like me and does not care if my being is protected. Being the daughter of a politician is hard."

Liz reaches out and pulls her daughter into her arms Caroline has tears in her eyes. Liz kisses her daughters forehead and runs her fingers through her hair. " I didn't know you contemplated living with your father. I know this is a hard life and I'm so happy to have you here with me and having you to lean on. I don't know what I would of done if you decided to live with your father all those years ago. I do not know why they did not give you a bedroom. I will get to the bottom of why the staff didn't you a bedroom."

Caroline shakes her head " No don't bother I don't live here anyway. Like everyone else I'm a guest here I just have special privileges that other guests don't."

Liz squeezes her daughter " You are the first daughter and nobody can take that from you. Every time you leave it breaks my heart a little bit. I know that I can't just get in the car and drive to your school to visit you I would have to get on a plane and go through all kinds of customs being who I am I would have to go through all sorts of people just to see my daughter."

"I miss you too it hurts to leave you with all these diplomats and generals and world leaders. I love you mom."

" I love you."

**Xxx**

After leaving the west sitting room she gets Klaus out of the east bedroom and past the stairs is a ramp to the east sitting room. The east sitting room is just like the west sitting room. Both rooms have a half moon window looking out over the front of the yard. The east sitting room walls are yellow as the west sitting room walls are beige. The layout is the same couch, chairs, table, paintings on the walls, and doors leading to other rooms.

Caroline leads the way through one of the doors and inside is big room but unlike the other bedrooms this room is lively. From it's pink walls to its four poster canopy bed. The headboard and footboard have fleur-de-lis on each pole. The canopy is green and pink flowery and matches the bed skirt. While the bedding is white. The curtains are stripes of green and pink. While the chairs are flowery green and pink. Like in her mom's room there is a china cabinet/desk. There is a glass chandelier hanging on the wall at the end of the stool at the end of the bed. The table between the chairs there are fresh pink roses. The chairs and the couch are in front of a fireplace.

Caroline bends down to sniff the flowers while Klaus takes in the room. " This is my unofficial bedroom. I just love it In it plus it has a private sitting room and bathroom."

"This house is very impressive. I never expected any of this."

Caroline lays down in bed with Klaus following her they both lean on their sides and face each other." Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I was scared you wouldn't understand and break up with me. It's not everyday I meet someone that does not know who I am or who my mom is. When I met you, you thought I was a regular girl the way you would look at me with fascination and awe. I didn't want you to stop looking at me like that. I knew if you knew that my mom was the president of the United States, I was the first daughter, Enzo was my secret service detail. That when I would go home to America I was going to the White House that you wouldn't look at me the same way again."

Klaus entwines their hands and brings her hand up to his mouth and leaves a kiss on the back of her hand " I now know and I find it not only fascinating that my girlfriend is the first daughter but a little insulting that you didn't trust me to tell me."

" I do trust you. I should of told you and I'm sorry I didn't."

**Xxx**

The next morning Caroline wakes up before Klaus and doesn't have the heart to wake him up he looks so precious. She slides out of bed and after a shower she quickly rushes over to the east bedroom in a towel.

She enters the presidents dinning room off the Oval Office. Her mom looks up from her papers and sees her daughter sit down next to her with a cup of coffee. " You look nice, new outfit?"

Caroline looks down at her grey leggings and matching grey uggs, white tank top flowing mid thigh length blouse with a grey sweater that comes to her ribs that hooks in the middle. " Thank you I got it a couple weeks ago and just haven't found the right occasion to wear it, you look nice too."

Liz is just in a simple blue pant suit you have to look nice going through the halls the west wing or giving a press conference. " I'm going to be holding interviews this morning for a new head of your security. I can meet your boyfriend around noon we can have lunch. Do you have any plans today?"

" I was supposed to have lunch with Kat and Kai but since we had some sort of a dinner last night and I don't think Klaus likes them I'm rethinking it. I was thinking of either seeing a movie or giving Klaus a tour of the White House my tour would be so much more entertaining then the tour guide."

" Klaus doesn't like your friends? Kat and Kai can be a little aggressive but they are innocent and I'm happy that they took you under their wing when we moved here."

Caroline shakes her head while popping a grape in her mouth." I don't think so, Which is really sad Kat and Kai are my oldest and best friends I love them. Maybe it was just because he was overwhelmed and didn't want to meet new people."

Liz places her hand over her daughters. " Maybe."

As Caroline is getting up she leaves a kiss on her mom's cheek " I have the perfect candidate for the head of my security."

Liz looks up at her daughter and she just smiles.

**Xxx**

Enzo catches up to Caroline as she is going from the west wing to the east wing right now she is half way through the residence. "Tyler Lockwood called this morning and has requested a sit down with you to discuss from what he called a betrayal last night."

" I decline, I do not want to sit down or be in the same room as Tyler lockwood, Lucky for all of us Tyler has not realized that we are only an hour and ten minutes away when we are in London. Plus it was not a betrayal I meant to get him away from me."

"So what should we tell him when he calls again?"

Caroline turns at the door to leave the residence. " I don't know make it sound really good like the first daughter would love to meet with him but unfortunately she is busy with...charities and first daughter duties."

" And in return you will actually be..."

"Either having lunch with mom, and Klaus, then watching a movie in the theater or taking Klaus on a tour."

**Xxx**

Carolines phone rings as she is talking with the movie theater people. She look at her phone and its Klaus "Where are you?"

She makes sure everything is set and rushes out of the theater and over to the residence up the stairs when she enters the queen'S bedroom to find it empty. She goes over to the east bedroom and Klaus is looking out the window at the snow covered front yard. "Morning. My mom has invited us to have lunch with her she wants to meet you."

Klaus turns around from the window he when he awoke this morning and it took him a minute to remember where he was and all that has happened in the last twenty four hours. "Are we going out to a restaurant or have take out? Can your mom go to a restaurant?"

Caroline smiles as she take his hand and guides him out of the room down the grand staircase and next to the state dinning room is the red room. A room covered in red and gold. The walls are red with gold framed paintings, Gold lights and a chandelier A red and gold printed empire couch, and chairs.

" My mom can go out to restaurants she doesn't often go out since it's a whole ordeal. We have a restaurant of sort on the ground floor of the west wing we thought we could have lunch there."

"This house is a lot and very packed with room's and people. Everywhere you look there's someone coming and going."

Caroline doesn't know what to say shes used to all of this since its her life but Klaus is just thrown in with out a life preserver. " This house has everything you could every need and then some Although if your looking for for a indoor pool you will might have a hard time finding it. As it was renovated into what is now the briefing room. There is stairwell behind the podium down to what is left of the pool the walls are there but they are covered in wires and signatures."

**Xxx**

Around noon Klaus follows Caroline out of the residence over to the west wing down to the ground floor past a bunch of closed doors and into a big room filled with tables, chairs and table clothes. There's a counter with Coffee, cups, sugar packets, straws. A pickup window behind the window is the huge kitchen. Surrounding the room there are paintings of boats on the water, and the presidential seal.

Shortly after they sit down Liz comes through the doors as she is coming over to the table Caroline gets up and kisses her mom on the cheek Liz kisses her daughter too. " So this is Klaus?"

Klaus is a little stunned it's one thing to be told your dating the president's daughter and to be in the White House but to actually be its the same room as the president is a whole different thing. " Yes ma'am, miss, mrs, madam, president."

Both Caroline and Klaus are turning bright red out of embarrassment Klaus' red just a little brighter then Caroline's. Liz lets out of a little laugh. "You can just call me Miss Forbes, you dont work for me or are a constituent so you don't have to call me madam president."

Caroline lays a hand on Klaus' arm to try to calm him down. She doesn't know why he is so nervous. He didn't seem so nervous on the way over from the residence.

"Caroline told me you've been dating for a year without knowing of this world and my daughters background. How are you liking the White House?"

Klaus swallows he wasn't nervous coming over to the west wing or when they sat down but when Liz entered it hit him he's having lunch with the president of the United States if she doesn't think this lunch goes well she could have him deported. "Um It's nice."

Caroline sees that their meals are ready and takes Klaus with her as they are going over to the counter Caroline whispers to him." What is the matter why are you so nervous?"

"If this doesn't go well or she doesn't like me she could have me deported."

The later rolls her eyes "Please my mom would never deport you she doesn't believe in deportation. Calm down its going to be fine. She is just like every other mom."

Klaus turns towards her with a did you just say that look written all over his face. " Like every other mom, last time I check my mother was not the queen of England she is not like every other mom."

As Caroline is putting her mom's plate down in front of her Liz asks "Do you love my daughter?"

Klaus having just took a sip of water starts choking a few minutes later He answers. " I do. She is the most beautiful woman I've met and we have so much fun together. She has brought so much light and fun into my life."

Caroline smiles over at him and lays her hand on his. Liz smiles sees in her daughter happy.

Halfway through their lunch Stefan comes in to the room and whispers in Liz' ear. Who nods and as she stands up " Excuse me."

Liz kisses her daughters cheek and whispers in her ear "The Lockwood's are upstairs Stefan didn't say if Tyler is with them don't make a scene if he is here."

Caroline nods for her mom she wont make a scene.

**Xxx**

After lunch Caroline turns towards Klaus " Want to see a movie I have the theater all ready to go with my favorite movie."

"Gone with the wind."

" You know me so well." As they are leaving Caroline is looking around since they are next to the situation room, if Tyler is here he knows how to get to the situation room.

Klaus looks around them the hallway is empty except for the two of them and Enzo who is behind them. "What are you doing?"

Caroline bites her lip and turns back to him as they enter the lobby of the west wing ground floor. "Umm there might be a guy here named Tyler who wants me. I'd rather not see him again."

"Again, when was the last time you saw him?"

The later avoids eye contact with the former " Last night at the dinner when he tried to ask me out and..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't know how and Tyler is always doing this, I handled it." Enzo clears his throat Caroline glares at him "I tricked him and he was detained by security."

Klaus is speechless his girlfriend got a man detained. He didn't know she had power to detain people. He knew her mom had power but he didn't know she also had power.

Klaus looks back at Enzo who is just standing there. "Can we have moment alone? Your always around."

"It's my job to protect the first daughter. I am not losing my job because you can't get used to all of this."

Caroline looks over at him "Enzo." Just then Enzo hears over his ear piece to come to the oval. "Your mother has requested I come to the oval."

As soon as Enzo leaves Klaus who is mad that he keeps getting lied to lets it out. " I thought we were past you lying to me and keeping secrets. I do love you Caroline but how can I trust you if you never tell me the truth."

" I dont know why I keep secrets from you I think its easier to keep it to myself instead of explaining to you the significance or what it means. I never imagined on you finding out about this part of my life. I'm not ashamed of being the first daughter its not glamorous its hard work. I need someone who will accept that I will keep secrets to protect them. If you can't accept that yes I am the first daughter but I'm also a girl who lives in London and goes to college. I don't know if this relationship has a future but I know I do Love you."

**Xxx**

Enzo comes over from a drink cart in the movie theater and hands Caroline a bourbon " I've booked the tickets home for tomorrow."

" Please say we don't have to leave here at midnight?"

Enzo smirks while sitting in the chair next to her " 8:30 am. Where's Klaus?"

" He went to the third floor sitting room saying he needed time by himself he didn't even want to watch gone with the wind with me. I think being here in these buildings, meeting my mom was too much for him."

" I just had a interesting conversation with your mother."

Caroline hides her smile while taking a sip of her drink. She raises her eyelids for Enzo to continue. " I've been promoted to your head of security."

The later doesn't try to hide her smile this time " I'm so happy for you, you deserve this."

" I told you I was happy in my position. I know what you tried to do."

The blonde not making eye contact with him. " I have no clue what you are talking about I didn't do anything."

Enzo leans over and kisses her on the forehead "Thank you."

" Your welcome."

As Enzo is getting up to leave he hears Caroline say "I think I broke Klaus I don't know if we have a future anymore. Politics and relationships don't mix. I might as well just cut my losses and finally agree to actually date Tyler."

"I will not let you date Tyler you would be miserable and for my sanity and yours Tyler is never going to get that date he wants so badly."

Caroline smiles over at him he always has her back. " It's you and me till the end."

Enzo sits next to as she hands him a drink while she holds her up to cheers with his." Till the end."


End file.
